


What I'm Made Of

by SpikeTrap53



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: First story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeTrap53/pseuds/SpikeTrap53
Summary: When Metal Sonic ends up in a new city, he notices somebody with a Chaos Emerald, and he'll do whatever it takes to get it.





	What I'm Made Of

It was another day in a city called Tremorton. We cut to our main hero, a robot who's appearance resembles that of a teenage girl, named Jenny Wakeman. She had just finished defeating some criminals and saving the day, her usual in life. After her battle, Jenny had come across a strange object: a green gem that was about half the size of her palm. She picked it up to get a better look at it.

 **Jenny:** Huh? What's this?

When she picked it up, she sensed a strange aura emitting from it. It was as if the artifact was possessing some strange power. Jenny knew something like this would be dangerous in the wrong hands, so she decided to keep it on her.

* * *

Somewhere in another world, there is a floating island in the sky, known as Angel Island. Somewhere on the island, an anthropomorphic echidna named Knuckles is guarding a giant emerald. But he was doing a terrible job at it, as he was taking a nap.

Just then, a hedgehog-like robot who goes by Metal Sonic was attempting to steal the emerald. His plan was to distract Knuckles and steal it while he was gone. Metal then used a copied ability of Chaos Spears to create an explosion in the distance. This caused Knuckles to wake up surprised. When knuckles noticed the explosion in the distance, he left his spot to go investigate it. While he was gone, Metal saw this as his chance to nab the giant gem. he approached it and was about to take it, but then... something strange happened.

The emerald began to glow, and in a flash, Metal Sonic disappeared.

* * *

Metal then reactivated, but he wasn't on Angel Island anymore. He appeared to be in a city. Just then, he noticed that his Chaos Emerald Detector was going off. It was being held by another robot. Jenny to be more precise. Metal then knew what his next goal was.


End file.
